Better then Revage
by lovemekissme300
Summary: Why does Sharpay really hate Gabriella? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**I am a huge Sharpay fan. I love her. I watched High School Musical over the weekend, and I started thinking why (other then stealing her role) Sharpay hates Gabriella so much. I came up with this one-shot. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own High School Musical or Better Then Revenge**

**Better then Revenge**

I look across the hall. There was Troyella. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. I hate her. Why did she have to steal Troy? Well weren't official at East High but we going to be. GOD I HATE HER! I slammed my locker shut and walked to the music room. Picked up a guitar and start to write a song._****_

The story starts when it was hot And it was summer And I had it all  
I had him right there where I wanted him 

The summer before our Junior Year. Troy got a job at Lava Springs. When he wasn't working he and I hung out. We played golf, hung out at the pool and even sang together. I started to fall for him, and he was falling for me. But East High wouldn't accept us. Even if we are East High "Royalty". When we were back at school we passed notes in the hall, test, and lucky for me one of the cheerleader was a drama kid. So she kept her eye on Troy for me. I went to all his games with a wig to my locks. We saw movies but always left and got there at different times. According to Stacy ,the drama cheerleader, he was going to make us official at East High after break. _****_

She came along Got him alone And let's hear the applause She took him faster than you can say sabotage 

Troy's family went to some ski lodge far away from me. I spend my break in my room reading, writing music, and avoiding much of the out side world. I really hoped Troy wasn't falling for some super hot ski babe. Yeah he texted me everyday saying how much he missed me, how much he wanted me to be with him, and how much he loved me. Troy was in LOVE before she came along. Little did I know he was singing with the devil. He still texted "Happy New Year! I wish you were here so I could kiss you. Love and miss you." I still have this text saved in my cell. But now I am thinking he was thinking of her and not me. _****_

I never saw it coming Wouldn't have suspected it I underestimated Just who I was dealing with \

The first day back at school was normal. Ice queen comments from Chad. Troy had to laugh along with his friends. When Ryan and I were away from they Jock (Jerk + Jock), Troy texed "I sorry Baby Girl". I walked to homeroom with Ryan behind me. I saw that Troy was at his desk. I walked over to his desk and said "Hi Troy" in my flirty voice. And all he said was hi. He wasn't even looking at me. I followed his glance on the end of this glance was the new girl. That was when I lost my Troyise._****_

She had to know The pain was beating on me like a drum She underestimated Just who she was stealing from  


She not only did she steal Troy. She stole my role in Twinkle Town. Sharpay is not a understudy! She know the pain she caused. Ryan saw the ways she looks at me. She has underestimated Sharpay Evans. If you knew this school you would know that you don't mess with ME!

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa  
**_

What she doesn't know that Sharpay Evans know people that went to your old prep school. Yes I know that Saint Gabriella was the school slut that would sleep with anything with legs. She was kicked out of school for having sex with one of the teachers. Her parents shipped her off to a new school in a new town to live with her aunt. She was the girl that was only know for what she does in bed. This is not your type of girl, Troy.

_**Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground Won't make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better Than revenge (revenge), ha  
**_

Soon her "friends" will see what she really is. She is nothing but a slut and once a slut always a slut. She doesn't know that she has messed with Sharpay Evans. And I can make her life at East High a living hell. That is if I really want to do that.

_**She lives her life like it's a party And she's on the list She looks at me like I'm a trend And she's so over it  
**_

Just because you are with The King of East High that doesn't make you The Queen of East High. Is also doesn't put on the on the list. I will still get in and you need Troy to get in the party. The look that she gave me these look like a just tend and is is over. FYI Gabriella Sharpay Marie Evans is not a tend. I am The Queen of East High so deal with it.

_**I think her ever present frown Is a little troubling  
**_

Troy you are so damn blind. She never smiles when she is with you. When you make a joke, all she does is roll her eyes. I would laugh at anything you would say. That is how we are different. She doesn't understand you like I do. Do you remember that you cried when I told you my family was moving away for a few years. I have seen you cry. Has she Troy? I know you might not be the funniest guy here, but at least I laughed and not rolled me eyes. Even if it was funny.

_**And she thinks I'm psycho 'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
**_

I enjoy rhyming her name with things, but only if I have nothing better to do. I even make up words to rhyme with Gabriella. I put them in a notebook and guess who saw it. Which only lead to more death glares.

_**Sophistication isn't what you wear Or who you know Or pushing people down To get you where you wanna go Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school So it's up to me But no amount of vintage dresses Gives you dignity **_

Gabriella let me teach you a little lesson or two . Lesson One:To become East High "Royalty" you have to earn it you can't push people around to get it in. Just because you are sleeping with East High Primo boy doesn't get you in. Maybe it did at your old Prep School but it will not work here. To be in East High Royalty you have be apart of the homecoming court freshmen year then your closest friends that year become Royalty too. But you can't jump in Junior year and think you are going to get the royal treatment. Even if you wear those short vintage dresses, because at East High vintage was so last year. _****_

She's not a saint and she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground Won't make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better Than revenge, ha ha  


People are going to find out who the really Gabriella is if it's the last thing I do.

_**I'm just another thing For you to roll your eyes at, honey You might have him But haven't you heard? I'm just another thing For you to roll your eyes at, honey You might have him But I always get the last word  
**__**  
**_I rule this school and so does troy. We have since freshmen year. When we became homecoming king and queen. You can roll your eyes all you want but I call all the shots _****_

She's not a saint and she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground  
Won't make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better Than revenge  


Gabriella you have messed with the wrong girl._****_

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? 'cause I don't think you do. Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you do I don't think you do Let's hear the applause Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah) So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" 

I look at the song in front of me. It need amazing to start it. I deiced that the prefect way to do that.

_**Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. Time for a little revenge.**_

"Wow." I heard the voice that still makes me melts. I quickly turned my head. Yup that was Troy standing. I was thinking that he heard the whole song.

**A/N: Please review because I might add another chapter but that is only if you guys give me review lovin'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decide to make this story a two-shot. So Please enjoy Better Then Revenge Part two.**

**XOXO **

**Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer: This is Disney's Not mine.**

**Better Then Revenge: Part Two**

"I..I..." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to say to the boy that stood in front of me.

"So why do you hate Gabbi so much to write a song about her?" Troy asked me.

"What makes you thinks it's about her?" I asked

"Just a guess." Troy replied. "I thought you were over the play thing."

" I am." I said has I started to put my sheet music away

"Then what is the song about." He asked has I put the song in a folder and stuffed it into my bag.

"She stole you from me, Troy." I stood up and started to walk how of the room.

"We were never really together, Shar." He said. I stop and turned around.

" Yes we were!" I start to walk towards him. " You know we were together!" I yelled getting into his face.

"Okay! We were together and I was going to make it official after the winter play. I had this to give you." He pulled a necklace. "You know to show everyone you are mine."

I took the necklace from his hand. It was a gold with a key, the letter T, a star, the number 13 and heart for the pendant. It was beautiful. I couldn't believe he got me this.

"So, why did you fall for Gabbi while sipping hot coco." I asked the question that had been killing me for months.

"Shar, I didn't fall for her. She fell for me. She is the one that pulled me into a relationship." He looked into my eyes has he said the words I have been wanting to hear for so long. " I love you, Shar. And nothing in this world would ever change."

"Well you have a funny way for showing it." I said to him.

"Turn around, and I will show you how much I love you." Troy said. I turned I looked the empty chairs in the room. I felt him put the necklaces on me. " So my baby is planning revenge, How can I help her." He whisper in my ear.

I turn around and kiss Troy. He pulled me in closer. I was the first to pull away "So here is the plan." I whispered before kissing my boyfriend one last time.

**The Next day (No POV)**

Sharpay and Troy's plan was set in motion. Everyone was on there way cafe for lunch. Everyone was sitting with there cliques. Troy stormed into the cafe. All eyes where on him, everyone notice was mad and looking for someone or something. He stopped in front of his soon to be ex girlfriend.

" YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Troy yelled at Gabbi loud enough for everyone to hear and turn to the so called "Golden Couple".

"What are you talking about?" Gabbi's eyes widened has he asked her boyfriend. She was clearly scared that he found out about her past.

"I know the real reason why you are here!" Troy was bright red. No one had ever seen him get the mad ever.

"I have heard every rumor of why I am here so please enlighten me on this new one." She tried to to keep calm.

"You sleep with a teacher," Troy yelled. "Not just any teacher but a female teacher, in fact you sleep with a lot of your teachers."

Gabbi's mouth dropped. She was in shock. How did he find out about her past. How could he embarrass her in front of her friends and the whole school.

"How did you find out?" She asked quietly while staring at the food in front of her.

"Well I know people who know people." Troy said. Everyone could tell that he was very proud of himself.

"Who the hell told you!" She stood up and yelled at Troy.

"Me!" sharpay popped out of no where. " See my Cousin's Best friends, Boyfriend, who went to baseball camp with Ryan, told me about your relationship with your female math teacher."

"UGH! I HATE YOU SHARPAY MARIE EVANS." Gabbie yelled. " TROY IS MINE. I AM THE QUEEN BEE. I RULE THIS SCHOOL."

"Actually Gabbi, Sharpay is the queen." Taylor said. Gabbi glared at er so called best friend.

"See around here. High school royalty is chosen freshmen year." Chad said "Who ever wins homecoming King and Queen rule the school."

"Sharpay and Troy rule East High" Ryan said. "I guessed when you moved here no one explained the rules to you."

" What are these rules!" Gabbi yelled. "I remember the Status Quo song but no one told me the rules!"

"Rule Number One: The "IT" boy and girl must be homecoming King and Queen Freshmen year." Taylor Said.

"Rule Number Two: There is no clique mixing. But that doesn't apply to the IT boy and Girl and those involved in more then one activity." Kesli said.

"Rule Number Three: Never mess with Sharpay Evans." Zeke said.

"Rule Number Four: New Kids are treated like Freshmen." Jason Said

"Rule Number Five: Never Ever Steal anything for me EVEN." Sharpay said the final rule of them all.

"I didn't steal anything from you, Evans." Gabbi said pissed off more then anything.

"Oh really." Sharpay crossed her arms. "You stole Troy, my role in the play, my status, and Troy."

"Sis you said Troy twice." Ryan whispered in his twins ear.

"I have been in love with Troy for has long has I can remember. When I finally got him. This witch stole him away from me." Sharpay told her brother. " I am in love with Troy Bolten."

The whole cafe started to cheer.

"And I am in love with Sharpay Evans" Troy said. Then wrapped his arm around Sharpay waist. He gently planted his lip on to Sharpay's lips.

The whole school clapped and cheered. Their king and queen finally got back together.

"UGH" Gabbi stormed away.

"It took you guys look enough." Chad said. "We have been waiting for this since freshmen year."

"What about the whole cliques can't mix?" Sharpay asked totally confused.

"You and Troy don't count" Taylor told us.

Right then and there Sharpay and Troy share another kiss the first of many in the halls of East High.

**7 years later (Sharpay's POV)**

"Hey Babe look what I found" Troy said handing me a piece of sheet music.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I even wrote that?" I said looking at the song. I started to play with the necklace that he gave me that day. I haven't taken it off since.

"Hey that song brought us together." Troy reminded me.

"Well the gang is coming over in about twenty minutes." I told him as started to finish up everything for our lunch.

"Okay." Troy asked. "I have a quick question."

I turn to see Troy down on one knee. A huge smile made it's way on my face.

"You are amazing person. I love you with all my heart. You mean everything to me. I want to spead the rest of my life with you. Sharpay Marie Evans, will you marry me?"

"Yes" I said has he put the ring on my finger. He got up and I kissed him like I never kissed him before.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer _

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! REVIEW IT PLEASE! MORE STORIES AND FUNNESS ON THE WAY.**

**XOXO**

**PAY-PAY!**


End file.
